Warren, Kendra and the Cabin
by Percabeth12
Summary: Kendra is bored and so her and Warren have a little Fun! WARNING:LEMON! yes i know that they are distant cousins    This one..under construction...I am doing a redo, Longer story and a build up to the lemon, when I looked at it; well bluntly put it sucks


Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything (sadly)

* * *

Chapter 1: Warren, Kendra and the Cabin

Kendra's POV

I stared out the open window into the calm clear night not paying attention. Seth was sleeping silently in the bed that was next to mine. I could hear him breathing evenly. I pulled on jeans and a revealing black t-shirt. I slipped on some shoes and snuck out the window. I circled around to the back of the house and sprinted for the small cottage that Dale and Warren shared. I knew for sure that Dale wasn't in there I saw him leave with Grandpa earlier and I hadn't seen him or Grandpa come back. I knocked softly on the door. When Warren opened it I jumped into his arms. He caught me lightly and carefully. "Kendra, what are you doing here?" he asked puzzled. "I just thought that I would come by and see you before Dale gets home with Grandpa." I replied snuggling a little deeper into him. "Ah I see" he said his head lightly resting on top of mine. I pulled him over to the bed in the room and sat down. He sat beside me and pulled me into his side. I looked up at him. I loved him…in more way than one. He laid down on a pillow. Out of habit I laid beside him. He put an arm tenderly around me and watched me as I silently fell asleep.

***

I awoke still resting in Warren's arms. He looked down apparently noticing that I had awoken. I sat up al little and he did the same wanting to still be close to me. I didn't care if we were cousins. It was distant anyways. So really it didn't matter. I looked up at him and leaned a little closer. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him to kiss him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip practically begging for entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips and our tongues battled for dominance in the end I let him win. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid back down on the bed with me on top of him. I felt him toying with the edge of my t-shirt. I pulled away and eyed him suspiciously. I shrugged gave up and went back to kissing him. He knew I liked it and I knew that he liked it to and that he just couldn't help himself because I knew I wouldn't be able to take in all of his hotness.

I knew that even though we were cousins and if we weren't I would surely go out with him. I loved him and I wasn't afraid to show my feelings about that. I knew that he felt the same way and I knew that if Dale or worse Grandpa walked in on us like this I would never hear the end of it!

I broke from the kiss and looked into his striking hazel eyes. I was lost in them. I was stunned by their color. Warren took advantage of my stunned state to pull me in for another passion filled kiss this time he pulled my shirt over my head revealing the black lacy bra I was wearing underneath. When he saw the lace he stared in awe at my perfectly rounded breasts covered only by black lace. I caught him staring and kissed him with a hungry passion. He unzipped my pants and pulled those down uncovering the black panties with pink lacy trim. I had already pulled off his shirt and I was unzipping his pants. When those were off and out of the way I saw a tent growing in his boxers. I smiled smugly. I leaned down from where I was straddling his waist and kissed him. The tent grew a little bigger. I yanked down his boxers and his cock sprung up…I looked at it then bent down and began to suck on it while he softly moaned.

When he was ready I slowly went down on him knowing that we were both virgins. I cried out in a little bit of pain but after a while the pain subsided and I started moaning in pleasure as Warren thrust in and out of me slowly picking up pace.

Soon after he came inside me and I came with him. I collapsed out of breath on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair as I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hmm…Like or Hate?


End file.
